Admiral
VV, better known as the Admiral was the second Pokémon to be caught by AJ in Twitch Plays Pokemon Crystal at 0d 5h 22m, and the first to be released at 1d 8h 20m. He was originally named ADiiiiihhh and later renamed to VV. The Admiral is best known for his use of Cut, which was depicted in fan-art as a naval cutlass. History Origins There is not much lore as to the origins of the Admiral. In keeping with the nautical theme of his name, some art has depicted him as commanding a ship before joining AJ and the team. Release The Admiral's release is commonly viewed to be his death. Theories range as to how he died, with most pointing to his murder or assassination. Originally, it was believed that zealots of the Church of Helix assassinated him in order to end AJ and LazorGator's quest to bring down Lord Helix, although revisionist history after the events of later gens points towards Bill's involvement in the death of the Admiral. Admiral's Sword Perhaps one of the most accepted parts of lore in Twitch Plays Pokemon Crystal, is the events revolving around the Admiral's Sword. Early on in the game, ADiiiiihhh was taught Cut in order to get through trees; this was represented in fan-art as a naval cutlass. However, when the Admiral was released, a new member of the party needed to learn Cut. Through the stream's fickle nature, LazorGator learned Cut, and this was depicted in various pictures as the Totodile picking up the Admiral's Cutlass. Some people think that this means that the Admiral was the leader of the party before his death, and the Cutlass was symbolic for the role of leadership. Others believe that LazorGator was always the leader, but still picked up his friend's sword. Interestingly, when it came down to the closing moments of the final battle between LazorGator and Bird-Jesus (with both low on health), LazorGator used Cut but missed. Whilst most are divided on if the Cutlass broke or simply missed, many agree that LazorGator used his own inner strength to perform a Surf, finishing off Bird-Jesus before he could complete Sky Attack. In retrospect, art has been made about LazorGator recieving a vision of the Admiral, telling him to let go of the sword and believe in his own strength. Some believe that this is when LazorGator finally let go of his quest for vengeance. Name When captured, the Sentret was given the name ADiiiiihhh. This led to a variety of names, the most popular of which were 'Prince Adih' and the 'Admiral', both of which related to the Pokemon's given name. However, the latter became the better known, as the majority of the community opted for a more military theme. When fan-art began depicting the Sentret in a naval overcoat and a cutlass (as he knew Cut), then the overwhelming majority accepted him as the Admiral. Later on, the players encountered the name-changer, and in their fickle nature renamed 'ADiiiiihhh' to 'VV'. This didn't change much as the Admiral was the Sentret's accepted name/rank, although a proportion of the group started calling him 'Admiral Vivi', claiming that it was his rank and then name. Unfortunately, this was not long before he was released and so most still knew him as the Admiral. Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Released Category:Pokemon Category:Normal-Type Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Crystal Category:Cut User